Nothing
by Ezera
Summary: Arthur gets drunk and decides to get back together with his, very resent, ex-boyfriend. What'll happen when Gilbert and Antonio get involved? You'll just have to read to find out.


Welcome, to the story! For those waiting for the next chapter in my other story, please hold on a little longer because I will eventually get around to finishing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: Arthur gets drunk and decides to get back together with his, very resent, ex-boyfriend. What'll happen when Gilbert and Antonio get involved? You'll just have to read to find out.

I don't own Hetalia, its characters, or the song,_** Nothing**_ by The Script, this was based off of.

* * *

Arthur stumbled down the street yelling,

"Alfred! Alfred! Damn you Alfred F. Jones; I know you can hear me!"

Arthur tripped over his own feet cursing as he fell onto the cold cement sidewalk. Gilbert and Antonio helped him back to his feet. They had decided to follow Arthur to make sure he didn't get himself killed; however, they also had quite selfish reasons for following him. They wanted to see the hilarious show that would take place as this drunk-as-Hell British "man" try to get back with his precious—no matter how many times Arthur would deny it Gilbert and Antonio heard him call Alfred precious—American idiot.

It had been about thirty minutes since the three of them had left the bar. Gilbert, to put it nicely, was annoyed He had been a drink or two from getting that prissy Roderich to go home with him; however, Antonio had forced, in actuality he had promised Gilbert as much beer as Gilbert could drink, to help him with Arthur. Gilbert could only imagine the anger Romano was going to unleash on Antonio when Antonio got home. Gilbert definitely planned on watching that tirade of curse words when the Arthur situation was over. Gilbert chuckled a little thinking,

"Well no sex for Antonio for a while. That's what he gets for interrupting the awesome me from getting my sexy time!"

A groan snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts. Antonio was struggling to pick up Arthur off of the sidewalk. Gilbert laughed and helped him get Arthur up. Arthur grumbled then yelled,

"How much longer till we get to Alfred's house?"

Antonio said in a soothing tone, "About five minutes, mi amigo."

Arthur groaned and broke into a stumbling run down the sidewalk. Gilbert and Antonio cursed and ran after the drunk Brit. What should have taken five minutes was accomplished in two. Arthur supported himself against Alfred's front door while Antonio and Gilbert finally caught up to him. They were exhausted and planning how Arthur was going to pay them back for this. Arthur banged on the door until a shirtless Alfred opened the door and said,

"Who the Hell…..Arthur? What are you doing here?"

Alfred stepped backward when the smell of alcohol reached his nose and said,

"Dude, you smell like a freaking bar! What are you doing here anyway?"

Arthur smiled faintly and said,

"I wanna make things right. I came here to confess how I really feel."

Alfred, absolutely speechless, looked at Arthur; Gilbert and Antonio watched from behind a fence just in case they needed to stop Arthur from doing something stupid to himself or Alfred. After five agonizing minutes Alfred finally said,

"Go on, I'm listening."

Arthur took a deep breath and said,

"Alfred…I love you. I can't imagine life without you, and I damn sure don't wanna try. I know that sometimes I can be a bit…bitchie, but…please take me back. Please Alfred! Please, I…..I can't live without you. Please, take me back!"

Alfred stood there stone still and silent; tears threatened to spill out of Arthur's eyes. After what felt like forever, Alfred pulled Arthur into a deep passionate kiss. Arthur was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed back. Gilbert and Antonio high-fived and cheered; they saw Alfred move his hands onto Arthur's hips and decided to do the only logical thing, cock-block. They figured that since they weren't getting sex for a while neither was Arthur. Gilbert and Antonio ran over to them yelling,

"Cock-block!"  
Both glared at them before Arthur yelled,

"Go the fuck away you fuckers!"

The two shook their heads and sat down on Alfred's couch. Arthur growled and said,

"Get the fuck out you bloody gits!"

Gilbert laughed and said,

"The awesome me takes no orders from anyone! Besides we helped you get here and it cost us sex for a while so we decided that until we get sex you don't get any."

Antonio and Gilbert grinned while Arthur fumed. Alfred smirked and said,

"Then I guess you'll get a show."

They looked at each other before Gilbert said,

"You don't have the guts to."

Alfred took Arthur's shirt off and moved his hands towards the hem of Arthur's pants. Gilbert and Antonio decided to leave before Alfred got into Arthur's pants. The two ran out of the front door all the way to Antonio's house. Arthur looked at Alfred and said,

"Would you really have done that if they'd stayed?"

Alfred laughed saying,

"Hell no, but I knew they were gonna leave."

Alfred picked Arthur up and carried him upstairs. There was no way Alfred was going miss this opportunity. Back with Gilbert and Antonio, when they got to Antonio's house Romano cussed Antonio out. Romano's yelling was stopped in its tracks when Antonio put his hands on Romano's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gilbert grumbled and went home where he found a very intoxicated Roderich on Gilbert's couch. Gilbert smirked and thought,

"Well maybe tonight everyone got a happy ending."

* * *

So what did ya'll think? Please review and, if you enjoyed this, favorite it.


End file.
